It is customary in repair and setting of bone fractures to secure the fractured sections together with the use of a rod or nail placed in the intramedullary canal. Spanning the fracture zone, the rod imposes a rigidity to the fracture area that could otherwise be difficult to maintain during the prolonged period of mending. When left permanently in place, the rod reinforces the bone and reduces its susceptibility to refracture.